Surviving the FAYZ for Dummies
by FeatheredShadows
Summary: Here is the ultimate guide to making it out of the FAYZ. Alive. Included there are guides to what to do when the barrier first goes up, if you discover you're a mutant and when an evil alien two year old is terrorising the FAYZ. Rated K but may go up.
1. The Basics

**Ummm.. this is just something that's been on my mind for the past few days, soooo here it is. I may or may not continue this, depending on whether I can be bothered, and what sort of reception this gets. I don't know if this has been done before, (sorry if it has and it's yours). If anyone has seen it before tell me? Anyway, yeah. I'll stop rambling now ;)**

The Early Days

Form a group of people you can trust. Quickly. You need to stick together through tough times ahead.

Don't make enemies. Stand up for yourself when needed (looking weak is equally dangerous), but don't go looking for trouble.

DO NOT immediately ally yourself with a leader. Wait and see who turns out to be evil.

Help out with community tasks like helping out at the daycare. This will put you higher on people's lists of people to trust, and lower on people's lists of people to kill and eat if they get desperate enough (see chapter two for supplies)

DON'T PANIC. This will help people trust you and view you as reliable in the long run.

Try and avoid taking on a specific task or job, as this will box you in and get you involved in politics, which could get you killed in the long run. (though this should be disregarded if you have a skill that could potentially save lives.)

Ensure that someone (even if it isn't you) goes round the now deserted houses and checks all ovens and jobs are off, and that there aren't any babies alone and trapped in houses. Again, this will help improve your public image.

Try and help to establish a way of communicating. This will help later on when you are trying to create a way to stop the entire community collapsing.

Learn to drive, as quickly and safely as you can. This could prove useful in times to come.

Liberate a weapon you are comfortable using. You will need some way to defend yourself, and the faster you get to one the safer you are. It is also likely to be more reliable if it was made pre-FAYZ

 **\- FeatheredShadows xox**


	2. Supplies

**Here's chapter 2 (finally)!**

 **: thanks for your review, I'd completely forgotten about some of that stuff. Also, are you a Percy Jackson fan? I love the username ;).**

Supplies

There are two paths you could take throughout the FAYZ in days to come. In this guide we will take you through both.

One option is to take the role of the hero. You can be the protagonist of every young adult book out there, and be remembered forever as a hero. While we recommend this path if you are looking to someday maintain leadership in you FAYZ, however we are legally obliged to warn you that this path is extremely likely to lead to serious injury, and possibly death. (Some friggin cool powers are probably up for grabs though so...)

The second path, while less noble, is the safer. Prioritise your survival above all else.

There is a third option, however taking it would be suicidal. The third option is to do nothing, and just hope for the best. This would be almost as dangerous as being a secondary character in Divergent, or The Hunger Games. One of the group of kids who get gunned down in large groups and are used as motivation for the main characters, and tearjerkers for the readers.

We recommend taking paths 1 or 2, as while both have risks they are by far the safest.

First, the noble path:

As soon as you have gained control (see chapter three) gather and ration all supplies. This is one of the reasons it is imperative to gain control quickly, as shops will be raided quickly, and most fresh produce will go off.

Once you have all the supplies sort it, and keep it in warehouses (NOT all in one place). You should sort it into categories such as toiletries, electronics, foods (long life), foods (perishable) and water.

Rationing is extremely important - there are a lot of supplies that you will not be able to manufacture within the FAYZ, and these need to be saved and used gradually.

You need to have a firm hand. You are in charge and even though rationing may not make you popular immediately, people will thank you in the long run when they still have toilet paper to wipe their butts with six months later.

While rationing remember that different people have different needs. Ensure that younger kids get calcium, and that no one has more than they can eat.

Remember to ensure all medicine is rounded up and given to your FAYZ's nurse.

Ensure the littles have nappies, milk and lots of food

Control the dangerous substances (alcohol, drugs, guns and lets be honest - sugar), as this will keep them out of kids' hands, and give you leverage (yes it's slightly immoral to bribe kids but when it's lives on the line, you have to value that more).

Save vitamins other supplements for desperate times - they could help stave off malnutrition for longer.

SEASONINGS - save them. They'll last a long time. Some (bay leaf, marjoram, nutmeg, pepper, sage, thyme, curry powder, dried garlic, rosemary, mint, paprika, oregano, ginger) can be used to make even the most unappetising meats (cat, dog, rat, horse and (sorry) human) more appetising for starving, fussy littles. Others (Basil, chamomile, mint, honey, feverfew, lavender, lemon balm, marigold, echinacea) have medicinal properties. Find a book about this and give it to your designated nurse - it'll be really useful once you run out of modern medicine.

And now, the (much) less honourable choice:

First off - be VERY sure you want to stick it alone. There's no going back once you decide (aka you'll be the first to be eaten by a starving mob).

You have to act fast - once there is a big power in charge it'll be harder to make your move - as soon as you know what's happening gather a group of people you would (and do) trust with your life. Tensions will be high, so you need to be able to work it out and stay reasonable and calm.

Now, your move. Gather your group and raid the supermarkets and (ideally, if you have one) a camping/outdoor store. While everyone is confused you need to gather enough food to last your group (recommended 2 to 6 people) for upwards of two years.

Your shopping list:

LOTS of canned substances (read as everything they have), with varied flavours and substances.

Medicines (particularly painkillers and antibiotics. Don't ignore the vitamins.)

Long life milk, stock cubes, long lasting carbohydrates (like crackers, rice, dried pasta), camping meals, flour, sugar, salt

Toilet paper, rope, water purification tablets, batteries. You will REALLY be thankful for these in the long run.

Anything else long lasting that strikes your fancy.

Axes, knives, Swiss Army knives, matches, buckets etc.

Camping / dehydrated food

Find books on wilderness survival (edible plant identification, how to kill and prepare animals, how to prepare ground for farming, how to build a fire, chop wood, build and waterproof shelters, find a good place to build a camp)

Find weapons for both self defence and hunting/farming - we recommend not using guns because you would be in trouble if you ran out of ammunition.

Once you have found and set up your camp, it would be a good idea to select a leader. This will help to structure and organise your group. Ensure everyone is happy with the leader (we suggest taking a vote to decide who) as this will hopefully prevent any chance of rebellion in the future.

Be completely honest with your group - if you discover you have mutant powers, tell them immediately. You need to be able to trust each other, and a mutant is a handy weapon.

Have someone on watch at all times to warn the rest of the group of approaching predators and people.

Try and have a way of keeping up to date with the rest of the population in the FAYZ, as it might be useful if you have a zeke infestation to know how to handle them, or if there is a murderous half alien wandering around.

 **\- FeatheredShadows xox**


End file.
